vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Malfunctioning Robot Uprise
The Robot uprising On Feb 26th, 2019 the medical robot Crake would revisit Bricktown after some time and started leading the robots in town on a really strange mission. The "robot uprising" consisted of Crake who gave instructions for the mission, WimChimp, Future Valco, Murder Crumpet and This is Dan. Blood for the elevator at Macy's... Together with the other robots and cybernetic organisms he gave them a task to retrieving "a metric ton of blood" that was to be delivered to "the elevator at Macy's". A task that to most might seemingly makes no sense what-so-ever. Wimchimp kept insisting to the other robots that the blood had to be offered with consent or by having people sign a written form of consent. They managed to retrieve blood willingly from a local sewer monster and since they thought that Emery was Macy - cornered her in order to give her the blood. Before any blood was spilled - or given - the crazy farce was interrupted by Roflgator, protecting his loyal worker for once. s new "Robot Section"]] Robot section Being a robot himself Roflgator couldn't help but partly sympathize with the robots and at first saw their increased activity as a good thing. Roflgator dedicated the pool table area of his bar - The Golden Gator - to be refurnished as "the robot section". Twitch Video Clip - The new robot section is locked up at the police station.]] Wimchimps imprisonment On Mar 1st WimChimp started to malfunction, turned into a weaker form and started to insist on performing both his primary function - to provide therapy - and a secondary one - to kill all humans. Not exactly compatible. When he started to go out of control he was beaten down by Emily who at first was mistakenly arrested by CDMan as the aggressor. Arrested for the attack she was later released once the situation was cleared up and Wimchimp put behind bars. Behind bars he had his hard-drive unplugged and re-plugged causing him obsess about randomness and sputter random nonsense such as: ...|thumb]] Burned locals and repairs On Mar 5th Broom came in burned and still smoking. Deciphering who was responsible the blame was placed on the malfunctioning robots. The same day claims of S0ra having been burnt as well surfaced. Roflgator remembering Johns past endeavors in attempting to advertise and sell a really cheap Walmart computer, asked him if he could help him. He lead him on and got him to agree to service and repair his faulty machinery and proceeded to lead him to the malfunctioning robots. When faced with the situation of having to repair actual robots, Johns exasperated and declined. He questioned Roflgator: "do I look like someone who works for NASA?" Instead Rob consulted Spellboy to use his contacts at Geek Squad and Best Buy to find someone who could repair the robots. tries to stab the Best Buy repairman (Spellboy).|thumb]] When the repairman arrived and began working, Murder Crumpet first attempted to stab him and had to escape. After the initial hiccup the repairman went through fixing This is Dan and Wimchimp while Crake and Crumpet were put in jail with the help of CDMan, Bearly and Jogie Joey. Twitch Video Clip - Crake and Crumpet are released Resolution? Even though being repaired Wimchimp was later overheard giving an "inspiring" speech to Meech and suggesting poison as the method of choice to solve his problems with people who insult his looks. Crake was spotted admiring a long "knife" more resembling a giant machete and eyeing various patrons in the bar. Wimchimp told another "inspiring" motivational speech to Crake, encouraging him to help people reconnect with their hearts - both mentally ...and physically - through open heart surgery if need be. Twitch Video Clip - Wimchimps encouraging speech to Crake D: Trivia *In order to harm humans - although malfunctioning the robots impose people to sign a consent form first. **As some victims appear to have been wounded without signing such a thing - it's probably not completely true that they respect it. Gallery Rofl Mar 5th 7 Murder Crumpet and a victim TipsyRamos.jpg|Crumpet leading on a potential victim? (TipsyRamos) Rofl Mar 5th 18 Robot uprising.jpg|Rob talking to the malfuntctioning robots. Dan, Crake, Crumpet and Wimchimp. Rofl Mar 5th 21 Robots malfunctioning.jpg|A crowd gathers around the robots on the streets. Rofl Mar 5th 23 Best Buy repairman (Spellboy) running away from Crumpet.jpg|Best Buy repairman (Spellboy) hides from Crumpet. Rofl Mar 5th 28 Murder Crumpet, Ritualcub, Crake and Jogie Joey.jpg|Crumpet and Crake arrested by officer Jogie Joey. Rofl Mar 5th 37 Murder Crumpet and Crake in Jail.jpg|Crumpet and Crake locked in jail. Rofl Mar 5th 48 Crake sword.jpg|Crake weilding a "knife"... Category:Events Category:Bricktown RP